scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Classics
The Walt Disney Classics, also known as the Walt Disney Animated Features Canon, are a series of animated feature films. Description "Walt Disney Classics" is largely a prestige title, referring to all the animated feature films created by the Walt Disney Studios since Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The films usually have no shared story elements and are self-contained stories, often based on classic tales, legends and novels and featuring heavy fantasy elements. With a few exceptions, the Walt Disney Classics were never formally intended, at the time of their creation, to take place in a singular Disney universe also comprising the previous features; however, the web of subsequent crossovers means that from the comics' point of view at least, the events of most of the Walt Disney Classics did in fact happen inside one single continuity. Below is the list of all the Walt Disney Classics. Between brackets is information on whether the films are considered canon to the Disney comics universe in some capacity. Sequels and spin-offs are indented to the originals. Films whose place in the Walt Disney Classics lineup is debated have a boldened question mark. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (recurringly canon to the comics) **'???' Happily Ever After *''Pinocchio'' (recurringly canon to the comics) *''Fantasia'' (at least some segments canon to the comics) *'?' The Reluctant Dragon (some segments canon to the comics) *''Dumbo'' (recurringly canon to the comics) ** ? Dumbo II (unreleased) *''Bambi'' (recurringly canon to the comics) ** ? Bambi II *''Saludos Amigos'' (all animated segments always meant as canon to the comics) *'?' Victory Through Air Power (probably non-canon to the comics) *''The Three Caballeros'' (always meant as canon to the comics) *''Make Mine Music'' (at least one segment recurringly canon to the comics) *''Song of the South'' (recurringly canon to the comics) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (always meant as canon to the comics) *''Melody Time'' (at least some segment recurringly canon to the comics, one always meant as canon to the comics) *'?' So Dear To My Heart (sometimes shown as canon to the comics) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad'' (recurringly canonical to the comics) *''Cinderella'' (recurringly canon to the comics) ** Cinderella II: Dreams Come True ** Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *''Alice in Wonderland'' (recurringly canon to the comics) *''Peter Pan'' (recurringly canon to the comics) ** ? Return to Neverland *''Lady and the Tramp'' (recurringly canon to the comics) ** ? Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *''Sleeping Beauty'' (recurringly canon to the comics) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (sometimes canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (recurringly canon to the comics) * Mary Poppins (shown as canon to the comics in The Birthday Song) ** Mary Poppins Returns *''The Jungle Book'' (sometimes shown as canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse, QuackShot, and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) ** ? The Jungle Book II * The Aristocats (sometimes shown as canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse, many Scamp stories, and Princess Academy) ** ? The Aristocats II (unreleased) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (parts are incompatible with the comics; animal characters cameo in House of Mouse anyway, as does the Substitutiary Locomotion Army in The Mouse Factory; the Wiki therefore invokes the Broadstrokes Principle and hold the movie to be mostly canonical, but with a few details fudged) *''Robin Hood'' (recurringly canon to the comics) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (very occasionally shown as canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse) ** ? Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin ** ? The Tigger Movie ** ? Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year ** ? Piglet's Big Movie ** ? Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You ** ? Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo ** ? Pooh's Heffalump Movie ** ? Winnie the Pooh *''The Rescuers'' (very occasionally shown as canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse) ** The Rescuers Down Under * Pete's Dragon (shown as canon to the comics in one illustration and in House of Mouse) * The Fox and the Hound (shown as canon to the comics in one story and in House of Mouse) ** ? The Fox and the Hound II * The Black Cauldron (shown as canon to the comics in Land of Illusion and House of Mouse) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (occasionally shown as canon to the comics, shown as such in House of Mouse) *'?' The Brave Little Toaster (possibly canon to the comics, as the main characters of the film were seen in an episode of the Disney series Oz Kids, which could be considered a sequel to The Wizard of Oz and Return to Oz) **'?' The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue **'?' The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *'?' Who Framed Roger Rabit? (hard to fit with comic lore, but nonetheless shown as canon in House of Mouse and Mickey's 60th Birthday) *''Oliver and Company'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse and You, Me and Fify) *''The Little Mermaid'' (occasionally shown as canon to the comics, shown as such in House of Mouse, It's a Small World: The Animated Series and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) ** ? The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ** ? The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *''Beauty and the Beast'' (shown as canon in House of Mouse) ** ? Beauty and the Beast II: The Enchanted Christmas ** ? Belle's Magical World *''Aladdin'' (occasionally shown as canon to the comics, shown as such in House of Mouse and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) ** ? The Return of Jafar ** ? Aladdin and the King of Thieves *'?' The Nightmare Before Christmas (recurringly canon to the comics) *''The Lion King'' (very occasionally shown as canon to the comics; shown as such in House of Mouse, It's a Small World: The Animated Series and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) ** ? The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ** ? The Lion King I 1/2 *'?' A Goofy Movie (always meant to be canon to the comics) ** ? An Extremely Goofy Movie *''Pocahontas'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse, Princess Academy and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom) ** ? Pocahontas II: A New World *'?' James and the Giant Peach (never shown to be canon to the comics, although it could be) *''The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse and Princess Academy) **'?' The Hunchback of Notre-Dame II *''Hercules'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse, Princess Academy, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and one comic; other, not-incompatible versions of Greek gods appear in other canon stories) ** ? Zero to Hero *''Mulan'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) *''Tarzan'' (shown as canon to the comics in one story and in House of Mouse) ** ? Tarzan II ** ? Tarzan & Jane *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (always meant to be canon to the comics) *''Fantasia 2000'' (at least some segments canon to the comics) *'?' Dinosaur (never shown to be canon to the comics, lore most probably doesn't match) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) ** ? Kronk's New Groove *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (shown as canon to the comics in House of Mouse) ** ? Atlantis: Milo's Return *''Lilo and Stitch'' (canon according to Princess Academy and It's a Small World: The Animated Series) *''Treasure Planet'' (canon going by Princess Academy and Once Upon a Halloween ) *''Brother Bear'' (canon according to Disneyland's 50th Anniversary Celebration) ** ? Brother Bear II *''Home on the Range'' ( shown as canon to the comics in Once Upon a Halloween and via Big Thunder Ranch) *'?' Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (always meant to be canon to the comics, although exactly how is unclear) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (always meant to be canon to the comics) *'?' The Wild (never shown to be canon to the comics) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (shown to be canonical to the comics in the 2013 live show Unleash the Villains, as the Bowler Hat Guy is there seen to be part of a congregation of Disney villains also including Hades and so on) *''Enchanted'' (never shown to be canon to the comics, has an incompatible setting) *''Bolt'' (never shown to be canon to the comics) *'?' A Christmas Carol (never shown to be canon to the comics, presumably not canon as A Christmas Carol is often shown to be a fictional work within that universe) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (canon to the comics through Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and Tiana's cameo in Frozen) *''Tangled'' (shown to be canonical to the comics in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and Villainous!) *'?' Mars Needs Moms (never shown to be canon to the comics, its version of Mars is incompatible with the comics') *'?' Frankenweenie (never shown to be canon to the comics) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (see sequel) ** Ralph Breaks the Internet (ostensibly not set in the , but features versions of characters, so covered on the Wiki as a parallel universe) *''Frozen'' (canon to the comics through Rapunzel's cameo and through It's a Small World: The Animated Series) *** Frozen II *''Big Hero 6'' (canon to the per the Disney XD Promos) *''Zootopia'' (never shown to be the canon to the comics, setting is incompatible with the comics'; the Genie's Lamp makes a cameo, which suggests it may exist as a parallel universe the Genie once visited) *''Moana'' (shown as canonical to the comics in the Disney Park event Summer Blast) Category:Series Category:Anthology Series Category:Essays and Studies